Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)
(DLC) |artist = Lou Bega (Covered by The Lemon Cubes on ) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |dg = / |mode = Duet |nowc = Mambo5 |audio = |pictos = 59 (JD2/''SP'') 43 (JD:BO) 66 (Remake) |year = 1999 (Lou Bega) 2011 (The Lemon Cubes) |difficulty = Hard (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 2 |pc = / / (Remade Pictograms) |gc = / / (Remake) |lc = |dlc = December 18, 2010 |perf = Juliana Herrera (P2)https://youtu.be/xFXK3TQmi1U?t=211 |dura= 3:30 |kcal= 23}}"Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)" by ( 's version is used in-game) is featured on as a downloadable track, , , and . On , the song is covered by The Lemon Cubes. It was also planned to be on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancers The routine contains a man and a woman. Original 'P1' P1 has short black hair and wears a black tuxedo and white shirt with black collar with purple buttons, a pink bow-tie, purple pants, and black and white shoes. 'P2' P2 has long curly brown hair and wears a long pink glitter dress and two long gloves; one is in a dark shade of red and the other is purple, and black high heels. Remake In the remake, nothing much has changed, but the dancers are more realistic and P2's glove is in a darker shade of purple (compared to and ’s half-dancers). Mambo5 coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Mambo5 coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Findyoumu coach 1.png|P1 ( ) Findyoumu coach 2.png|P2 ( ) Mambo5 coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Mambo5 coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background Original A brown stage with three microphones and brown curtains and the writing "JUST DANCE". Remake In the remake, a purple sound wave is seen opening the routine. Sound waves are also seen regularly appearing all over the background. The microphones are also in higher quality and look much more realistic. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: *'P1': Point to P1 s thigh while bending over. *'P2': Throw your arms out and flatten your hands Mambo5 jd2 gm 1 p1.png|Both Gold Moves (P1) Mambo5 jd2 gm 1 p2.png|Both Gold Moves (P2) Mambo5 jdbo gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves ( /Remake) Mambo5 gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following mashup: *''Till I Find You'' (Duet) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Latin Corner *All Songs K-R Trivia General *Even with Lou Bega's version, the song sounds different in-game than the original, due to the version used in-game being a re-recorded version. **The re-recorded version omits a verse relating to alcohol. *In and , the audio used is the Lou Bega version. However, The Lemon Cubes are credited as the artists. Routine *There is a glitch in . The gold move effect appears in the right of the screen and the on fire effect appears to the far left of the screen. It happens at the start of the routine. *The version has a pictogram error: between 3:35 and 3:40, an incorrect pictogram appears for some split seconds. **The version also has a glitch: sometimes, the game shows the lyrics and the pictograms from Maneater, removing the Gold Move effects that actually belong to .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4kPv0pdSKE ***At the end, the scores screen may show the Maneater coach. *The icon in and shows a beta element: P2's dress is red instead of a pink red. The icon is fixed in and . **Also, in the icon, P1 has no glove. This was fixed in the remake. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 aa88a25d 14.png|'' '' Mambo5 thumb@2x.jpg|'' '' (JD:BO/GH Files) Mambo5big.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Mambo5 Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Mambo5 cover albumbkg.png| album background Mambo5 banner bkg.png| menu banner Mambo5 map bkg.png| map background Mambo5_cover@2x.jpg| cover Mambo5_Cover_1024.png| cover 430.png|P2's avatar on / 200430.png|Golden avatar 300430.png|Diamond avatar Mambo5-pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Mambo5 score background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots mambono5menu.png|'' '' on the menu Mambo5_jdsp_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Mambo5 jdsp ready.png| ready screen mambo5 jd2018 menu.png|'' '' in the menu ( ) mambo5 jd2018 load.png| loading screen ( ) mambo5 jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen ( ) Beta Elements 81qdChIqmAL.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others mambo-5-picto-error-o.gif|Pictogram error in coach_jd2es_mambonumber5.png|Coach extraction Videos Official Music Video Lou Bega - Mambo No. 5 (Official Video) Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 2 - Mambo No. 5 - Gameplay Just Dance 2 - NEW DLC - Mambo No. 5 Gameplays Just Dance 2 "Mambo No. 5" by Lou Bega - HQ Choreography Mambo No 5 - Just Dance Summer Party - Wii Workouts Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) - Just Dance Best Of Just Dance Now - Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) 5* Mambo N. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika) - The Lemon Cubes - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - Mambo No.5 - 5 Stars Score13000 (Superstar) Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Mambo No.5 A Little Bit Of Monika by The Lemon Cubes (PS Move) Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) References Site Navigation es:Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by The Lemon Cubes Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Covered Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Remade Songs